OC backstory for reference
by Sentakoro
Summary: FOR REFERENCE! But seriously, read this before other storyof mine.
1. Chapter 1

This is a reference that everyone who wants to read my story should read first so that you are not confused about who the OC's are. Every time an OC first appears, their name will be underlined (Just the first reference, not the first chapter).This is the backstory of the most relevant OC in my story and will be told by him. Sometimes I may use a language no one can translate, runic B.C.E. This is the primary OC's original language. Runic does not traditional letters so while the language seems incorrect, I am just sounding out the runes.

Hello there. My name is Sensara. My full name is Sentaro Rontantan, Sentarkoro Rotatan, Sentain, Contraita Senta, Kaani Kamisara Sensara. In case you're wondering, that translates to Ash Rontantan(last name), the Third Militant King of Ash, The (Supreme Lord/Primordial Titan) of Death, Contraita Senta is just saying that my current occupation is that of being a Death, finally, Kaani Kamisara Sensara means, advanced or evolved, as the god of two aspect savior, Sensara or Deathly Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

First, I'll explain the race thing. In the past, I managed to splice my genetics. I was born a Magi and a Vampire. The only things I'm not is human and zombie. And that means everything else. You know, some of them are Lycanthropic, Draconic, Serpentine, heck I'm even part Incubus. Yeah Yeah, I know werewolf and vampire, impossible right? Well, usually it is, but I'm special. You see, I only took the parts of the specific DNA that has advantages. I chose Lycanthropes because of their expertise when it comes to shapeshifting.

Secondly, let's talk about my age. I'm a wise old man, though if you see me i won't look old. See I'm strong enough to be able to control my aging so I will forever look 19. My real age has been lost to time, but I sorta keep track. Right now, I'm maybe a little older than 9 eons. And before you ask, yes, I'm immortal. I am the equivalent to a fanfic's OP character. As a Magi my life is a bit skewed. For example I have lived multiple lives as myself. 347 to be exact. I died of old age in all but 5 or so.

Thirdly, my family. I have a wife, a son, and a daughter. All three have a varying degree of immortality. My son was born a Magi-Draconic hybrid, my daughter a Magi-Serpentine hybrid, and my wife a Magi-Serpentine-Draconic hybrid. Sadly, a hybrid with all three makes you human. So, I gave her some of my genetics and made her like me. She has even evolved in her third life to be a dual aspect primordial titan of Life and Serpents. My wife's name is Luna, my son is David, and my daughter is Lilynette, or lily for short.

There are some other things but they can be discussed later.


	3. Chapter 3

Next, we can discuss the Hierarchy of existence. At the bottom, there are the rocks. Then the plants, then the animals and insects. Next are humans, then come spiritually aware humans and spirits. After that, the special non-humans people, like Magi, Serpentine, and Draconic. After that, we have the angels, fallen angels, and demons/devils.

After the mortals we have the divine. It starts with minor deities, or feral elementals, then the major deities like rational elementals, and the Primordial deity, equal in power to a baby dragon. Next, the gods are ranked similarly. Minor gods control emotion or unchanging aspects. Majors control nature or existential aspects, and Primordials have strength reserves equal to a dragon of at least a thousand years of age. The Titanomachy also follows this setup. Minors are equivalent to dragons older than a thousand years. Majors are simply stronger than Minors, but the Primordials take full control over their aspects. An example of that being my ability to control, any dragon or being who has killed or will die, without resistance. After titans are the mansara, or saviors. Only one savior can ever exist for a single with the Kamsara, like myself, who control two. Some other examples of saviors are Christ of redemption and the Buddha of Freedom. My pure aspects are Judgement and Evolution. To kill a savior, one must destroy the entirety of their aspect, which in my case is impossible since you never prevent any death whether it be stepping on an ant, dying of age or disease, or dying in a war.


	4. Chapter 4

Author 1:

For those that have seen this, thank you. This was an idea that's been floating in my head since before I started reading fanfiction. The story that I will write after this will have different animes or movies or whatevers, called dimensions, in it. What I need to know is whether I should make each "dimension" its own story or make one big story. I would greatly appreciate your feedback as I only have three or so more chapters for the reference. Thanks in advance.

P.S. i am writing another chapter today.


	5. Chapter 5

This time, I will discuss Magi and dragons. Firstly, a Magi's latin name is homo sapien Magi, which means that Mgi are part of the evolution of human. Magi are affected by a form of reincarnation where we are reborn as ourselves with the mentality of when we died. This cycle can be broken when we are killed. The only thing that remains the same with us are our sexual orientation. We are considered imperfect or fractured if we are homosexual. This means that at least one of the partners in the relationship are "imperfect". Because of this, we are extremely accepting of homosexuality. For me, my first life, i was an "imperfect" female born in Spain directly before the original Spanish Inquisition. Sadly, I didn't make it past sixteen years because of that. I was raped and burnt on a stake. I don't like to talk about it much. Moving on, when someone attempts to slay a Magi, it takes two attempts since the moment a Magi is first struck down, for the next ninety seconds, they are enclosed in a flamed wreath where they regenerate and gain double the strength and reserves permanently. This was labeled the Phoenix effect. When a phoenix dies, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes. Therefore it usually takes two fatal blows to kill a Magi with the only exception being my bloodline. My ancestors, blood relatives, wife, and myself can be reborn an extraordinary amount of times with the flames being hotter each time. At the fifth time, the flames are as hot as the sun, and by the ninth time we are surrounded by hellfire. Next, a Magi's main sources of power are our gems, and death-blades. Magi are born with both but must learn how to bring them forth, for gems in the form of gold rings and death-blades in the form of a guard. The gems are representation of our source power. Some are rare and some are common. The most common gems are rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topazes, and crystals representing fire, earth, water, lightning, and air currents respectively. An uncommon gem is the amethyst which is solely for greater stores of magic power. A rare gem is the diamond. The diamond is a very powerful culmination of the common and uncommon gems. Finally, we come to the onyx, the black gemstone. Only four users of the onyx have existed with myself as one of them. The death-blades are gained and improved upon the more deaths that we persevere through. Mine is at 9,815,736,402,537,529,431,201. Yeah, it's a lot. Each death-blade will always have an ability unique to it and a limitation to that ability. The eternal-blade is a form of death-blade for saviors except it is not based on deaths and has no limitation. My death-blade and eternal-blade both have the same ability which I will get into later.

Dragons have six types that I will discuss out of the total forty-two. First is the welsh or fire dragon. Red scales, functioning wings, and spikes running along its back and tail. Secondly, is the mountain or sky dragon. Elongated wings with talons. Longer and sleeker body for increased acceleration with either white or light blue scales. Thirdly, the forest or earth dragon. Massive body with scales of a varying shade of brown, likely unusable wings, massive claws and extremely benevolent and kind towards humans. Fourthly, the hydra. Strikingly similar to the earth dragon except with the capability to multiply heads after its decapitation. Extremely malevolent and purposefully seeks to destroy humans while relatively calm around other beings. Fifthly, the serpent or water dragon. Elongated body with green or blue scales. Lacks wings, has an extended maw, has webbed hind legs and sharp claws, has smooth protrusions along its back. All of these dragons except fro the earth dragon and hydra are viciously territorial. The sixth kind is the darkness dragon. Five exist and all are located together in a cavern five hundred feet below sea level directly underneath the peak of Mount Everest. Can be reached through Shangri-Lah. Scales are either black, purple or midnight blue. Power set at least that of a Major titan minimum, four elongated wings with talons and four legs, seclusive and capable of shapeshifting. Breath hellfire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own RWBY. That belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **(A/N) This chapter actually has some need for a disclaimer.**

Finally in this long winded explanation, I will talk about something personal. Two events that helped shape me into who I am now, the story of of ring, and how my current world came to be.

It was my third life, my total age at the time was thirty-five. You see, my first live gave me fifteen years while my second gave me sixteen, a free-born vampiric nature, and the ability to control my aging process. So, my third life took a downhill turn at the age of four. That was the year that I got my gem. I know that earlier I said that I used onyx gems. The problem is, I didn't tell you the full truth. In the beginning, I had created an amethyst, a magical powerhouse gem. I was so resentful of my gem after I saw the disappointment in my friends eyes. He saw my talent in fighting and thought that I should have gotten a diamond at least. My resentment caused a change in my gem, and since its formation was just then finishing, the change became permanent. A simple guard was foolish enough to pick up my ring after I had thrown it to the ground.

Did you know that if you fuse a diamond and an amethyst together, the gem becomes an onyx. If you're asking why I had to bring this up, then shut up and listen. I was getting there. The change that occurred in my gem made it similar to a parasite. It absorbed that foolish guard's diamond gem, and destroyed him entirely to fuel itself. That is how I gained my onyx. The gem had become so powerful that when I began to wield it, it absorbed my life force, and killed me within the month. Of course, at the time, I didn't complain. If you didn't know, I am a pretty big pacifist, and it took a vision from me, my then future self that sometimes killing was necessary and that we would one day be tasked with hunting those that kill for the hell of it, and my gem had ended up claiming sixteen more gems. My last words of that life were "If I ever pop up again, come find me, and please help." When I woke up my fourth life, I was born in a village with my true blood kin. The gem came with me, and i was so afraid that I would kill my true family, but the gem couldn't absorb them. I was so elated.

After five years of enjoyment and freedom, the next ten were spent training. The village of my blood kin was close to a mine that held many unclaimed gems. Unclaimed gems are ones that hold power, but are not linked to any specific Magi. The best example of this would be Merlin's ring, a ruby he found in a cave while hunting a creature that could poison the water supply of the castle Arthur grew up in as a child. It became apparent that these gems were the equivalent to rock candy to me. I could consume unclaimed gems, and after every group of ruby, emerald, topaz, sapphire, crystal, and amethyst, I would gain a new onyx gem By the time I reached my peak physical condition, I was nineteen used eleven onyx, one for each finger and one embedded in my forehead (didn't hurt _that_ much, *cough unconscious for a week cough*). So, I ventured into the world with my kinsmen's name and permission. That is how I became Sentaro Rontantan.

The next event came later on in my life, (A/N uses details from RWBY now) during my reign in the Magi diarchy, because my first friend, Jacob, was lost in my previous life to an insurrection annihilated by the rage of yours truly, that I was meant to fulfill a prophecy and create the new generation of Magi and destroy the old generation using an incomplete form of Judgement that was guaranteed to kill me and reset the world's history in the hopes that humans would be more purehearted. Sadly, three things prevented me from completing this task. The first being that humanity this time around was greedy, selfish, and cruel. They had no right to be judged, and doing so, they would annihilated. Of course, that hard to explain to a bunch of humans when I have no way to prove the downsides of Judgement without using it. The second was a warning sent by me, again as my then future self that the prophecy would only bring me pain and suffering. I became scared of the event.

Finally, I was afraid that my wife, Luna, would never be reborn if I went through with Judgement. I would one day return, but I was afraid that she would not. *Sigh* sorry, I got sidetracked. The past is the past. I used Judgement. My luna was killed before then. In my rage, I cursed maybe three million humans. Of those humans, maybe a hundred of them fled when they saw what atrocities their comrades had committed. I looked kindly upon those with morals and gave them access to Magi-esque abilities which they now call aura. They retained their mortality. The rest of those despicable humans were cursed to become monsters of the shadow after their deaths as humans. They would hunt humanity forever, focusing on the negative emotions they felt when they were cursed. Humanity has come to call these creatures, Grimm. I had broken the cycle.

When I woke once more, I mourned the loss of my family, my friends, my people, my eternal love. My luna was lost to me. I mourned for half a millennium. I found myself reborn as a God of Death.

 **Author's Note: This is done. I am now going to begin the main story. That will be labeled as Bleach and RWBY. I have decided to make it one long story. I may make minor stories based on the butterfly effect.**

 **Also, do you think it would be cool to have a farewell like**

 **Till next time mortals,**

 **Sentakoro**

 **:)**


End file.
